Lollipop Time
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Emily daydreams about Hotch and then opens up her mouth and doesn't realize what she is saying... What does she say and what happens afterwards? Done to the song title Put Something in Your Mouth by Nickelback


A/N: Alright so we posted new prompts tonight on the song title forum and then of course we went through and dared each other to do stories to song titles! LMAO! This one shot comes from a dare from Katie N Cassie's Slave 4 Life! So Enjoy! *Rolls my Eyes* I can't believe I'm about to do this! Anyone want a lollipop to suck on while reading this story?

Disclaimer: *Glares at the men who are shaking their heads no at me* I don't own CM or the song!

Prompt: Put Something in Your Mouth – Nickelback

Emily rolled her eyes as she listen to Hotch go on and on. She may love the man but that didn't mean she wished he would shut up sometimes. Yes, that is right she is in love with her boss and the sad thing is he didn't even realize it and he was a Profiler for heaven's sake! As he was talking she couldn't take her eyes off of his lips. She wondered what it would feel like to kiss him. She was so into her daydream that she didn't hear Hotch say her name.

"Prentiss! Earth to Prentiss I'm talking to you." Hotch said in an exasperated voice.

Emily finally snapped back to the present and looked up at Hotch and said "Yes, how can I do you Hotch?"

Hotch blinked and said "What did you just say Prentiss?"

JJ, Derek, Spencer, and Dave were all looking at Emily with wide eyes as they realized what Emily had said to Hotch.

"I asked what could I do for you Hotch." Emily said with a look in her eyes that was asking Hotch if there was something wrong.

Hotch shook his head and said "That is not what you said Prentiss. You asked me how you could do me!"

Emily's mouth dropped open in shock and she stood up. "I did not Sir. I would never ask something like that. I wonder how you would taste in my mouth."

At this point JJ lost the battle with laughter and she fell out of her chair laughing as Spencer was looking at Emily in shock while Dave and Derek were watching in amusement. They wondered why Emily wasn't even aware of what she was saying.

Hotch's face turned red as he forgot everyone else in the room. "Prentiss if you don't watch what you are saying I will put something in your mouth!"

Emily's mouth dropped open and then she closed her mouth and licked her lips as she stared at Hotch. "You know Hotch if you just got laid you'd be easier to get along with. I mean come on you're hot and you have a very nice butt. Why aren't you getting laid? Hell I love you and you don't even know it. I would love to screw you but you don't even look twice at me."

Spencer fell off his seat when he heard that and Dave and Derek both lost it. Dave was laughing so hard he was crying but he was still watching the scene play out in front of him. Before he could blink Hotch got into his jacket pocket and brought something out of it. He stared at the thing Hotch brought out in astonishment and then he lost it again when he saw Hotch unwrap what it was that he had pulled out of his pocket and then watched as Hotch stuck it in Emily's mouth.

Emily blinked a couple times and then wrapped her mouth around the lollipop that Hotch had stuck in her mouth and she moaned as the flavor exploded on her tongue.

"You know Emily now that you're quiet I can say what I need to say. I love you too and if you really want to know how I would taste in your mouth then you can find out tonight." Hotch said huskily as he watch Emily suck on the lollipop. Who knew that watching a woman working her tongue around a sucker could get a man so worked up? He never did but now that he did he knew he would be stocking up on lollipops.

Emily pulled the lollipop out of her mouth and then stood on her tip toes and licked Hotch's lips before kissing him and after she pulled away she said "I bet you taste as good as this lollipop Aaron."

Hotch chuckled and then when he heard the loud laughter he turned around and saw the team looking at him and Emily while they were all laughing. He slapped himself in the head because he couldn't believe that he forgot that they were in here with him and Emily!


End file.
